Hot
by HR always live on
Summary: Ridiculous HR fun. One shot, set roughly in S8 and would never have happened on screen, but I hope its a bit of fun and someone enjoys it.


**The south of England has been suffering unbearable heat for the last fortnight. I don't do well with the heat and the result was this short one shot which I hope is a little amusing and a little sweet...**

* * *

Harry got into work, and as soon as his office door was closed he immediately took his jacket and his tie off. It was so swelteringly hot already early in the morning and the air conditioning on the grid had decided to pack up last night. Meaning they were all in for an uncomfortable day today while it was fixed later tonight. It was at times like this that Harry felt incredibly irritated that when Thames House had been organised his department had been given no windows at all. To tempt a slight breeze on a day like today would have been very welcome.

Two hours later eleven o'clock was approaching and the heat showed no sign of abating. It was getting worse. Plus one of the fans they'd had on the grid had broken too. Harry unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt before parting the blinds, watching the team from the sanctuary of his office. Luckily it seemed too hot for terrorists to want to blow up anything in the country, so work was slow. He scanned the grid and his eyes found Ruth, half out of habit, sitting at her desk. Then he wished he hadn't. She'd taken her jacket off since he last saw her and due to the heat she was wearing a very short sleeved blue t shirt with rather a low neckline. She was showing more skin than he'd seen in years. Swallowing uncomfortably he tried to draw his eyes off of her. He didn't manage it, but then it had been a thoroughly half hearted effort at best. She turned as Tariq came into her eye line and smiled as he handed her a file she'd clearly wanted. Harry watched the curve of her neck and the flare of her collarbone, usually hidden by her blouses. He was going to take full advantage of this opportunity.

He kept watching for long minutes and got distracted as a bead of sweat worked its way down her neck very slowly. She was busy typing and didn't seem to feel it, but Harry watched as it skidded over her collarbone and further down. When it went underneath the fabric of her top he couldn't hold back a groan. Without knowing what he was doing he found himself licking his lips, wishing she was pinned between his body and a wall and damn the heat wave. As this thought occurred to him she stood up to get a drink of water and he groaned again. The shortest skirt he'd ever seen her in. It was around knee length, black fabric, showing off her pale calves wonderfully. And she wasn't wearing tights either like she normally was. So he was actually looking at her skin, unimpeded.

"Why don't you just take her to the registry and have your wicked way with her," Ros said from the doorway. "It would save time."

"I don't remember inviting you in," Harry said, letting the blinds fall back into place and trying to pretend he hadn't just been ogling his senior analyst all the while wondering what she'd look like writhing naked in his embrace.

"Well, I didn't have time to knock," Ros said. "I need your signature and God knows how long it would have taken you to draw your eyes away from Ruth's legs."

Harry said nothing but didn't turn towards her either. Mainly because his imaginings about Ruth had already caused a surge of arousal through him, which would be painfully obvious if he faced Ros. She handed him the forms, a little crease of confusion on her brow as he tried to awkwardly sign without moving his body an inch. "Is there a problem Harry?" she asked, to all appearances sincere. "Has something… come up?"

"Get out," he said curtly. Ros smiled enigmatically, taking the signed forms back. Harry could have sworn he heard the blonde chuckle as she closed the door. Harry didn't have the energy to get to work when all he wanted to do was hold Ruth and kiss her senseless, so he resorted to watching her again, all the while feeling his trousers get tighter. She had no idea the effect she had on him, which in a way made her even more alluring.

He watched as Ros walked over to her, clearly talking business as Ruth replied, indicating her computer screen. Then the conversation clearly turned to more frivolous things. Ros said something and Ruth turned to Harry's office. "Oh God," he said to himself. He willed himself to calm down, which was a more difficult task when Ruth stood up and walked to his office. Her legs really were gorgeous, why had she been hiding them under long skirts all this time? Letting the blinds spring into place he leaned against his desk, pleased he'd got his body under some sort of control.

There was a knock on his office door and without waiting for a reply, Ruth walked in and shut the door behind her. "Harry? Ros said you wanted to see me."

_You have no idea how badly I want to see you_, he thought to himself but refrained from saying it luckily. "No, everything's fine," he said instead. He smiled at her and she walked a couple of steps closer to him.

"Are you sure?" she asked, brushing her hair out of her face. "You seem… odd."

"Its fine," he said. He could hardly tell her that his discomfort was caused by her appearance and his desire to kiss her for the rest of the day. She smiled at him slightly, almost as if she was reading his mind.

"Do you know when the air conditioning is going to be fixed? Its so hot."

"Isn't it?" Harry agreed, his eyes burning into hers. She suddenly looked at the floor, a blush on her cheeks from the intensity of his look.

"Harry…" she said slowly, shaking her head. He closed the space between them and stood in front of her, she still looking at the floor.

"Ruth, look at me," he said in a tone that didn't take no for an answer. She did, her blue eyes almost hypnotised by his brown ones. He smiled at her before closing the distance and pressing his lips to hers. She responded instantly, her hands snaking around his neck, pulling him closer. She moaned slightly into his mouth as he entwined his fingers in her hair. He couldn't let her go and his tongue started flicking over her, making her open her mouth to him.

"I didn't come in here for this," she breathed as his lips moved down her neck, licking and sucking in a wonderfully exquisite way.

"I know," he whispered over her skin. Straightening up, he looked in her eyes. "Tell me to stop please," he said. "I don't think I can control myself."

"Don't ever stop Harry," she murmured. Her hand cradled his face as he leaned against her, pushing her against the hard edge of his desk.

* * *

Tariq stopped typing, sighing as he looked around the grid. "Problem?" Ros asked, perching on the edge of his desk.

"Things are so slow," Tariq said. "I'm trying to infiltrate the Russian embassy, but I need Harry's permission to get around the entrance codes."

"He can only do that for operational decisions," Ros said. "Not because you're bored."

"Yeah, I know," Tariq sighed. "I was hoping to catch him in a good mood."  
At that moment they both heard a very loud "Oh Harry!" coming from his office.

Ros smiled. "Well, if that doesn't put him in a good mood, nothing will."


End file.
